


The Icky Sandwiches: A Little Will And Matty Adventure

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Chilton, Erections, Fluff, Gen, Hannbial AU, Little!Matty, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sweet, Vomiting, daddy!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will goes on a playdate to Matty's house and encounters An Icky Sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icky Sandwiches: A Little Will And Matty Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> This is basically an early Valentine to the wonderful creators of this Age Play AU, Telera and trr_rr. 
> 
> If you would like to read the real thing, check out their fictions!
> 
> For newbies: Little Will is indeed a grown-up Will Graham who has learned to deal with the stress of his life in a sweet and wonderful way under the care of his "daddy" Hannibal.

**The Icky Sandwiches: A Little Will and Matty Adventure**

  
Little Will loves almost everything about play dates at his big cousin Matty's. He loves playing 'pirates' in the large backyard, digging for treasure in the turtle sandbox, and racing the tiny cars of Matty's Hot Wheels collection. His big cousin is lots of fun too; kind, gentle, and a strong protector from Uncle Fredrick's grumpy moods. There is only one thing about Uncle Frederick's home which truly troubles little Will: the food.

 Will comes from in a home in which good food is celebrated and revered.  "Little boys and even their daddies must take great care with what they put into their bodies," Daddy Hannibal tells him as he places his sweet boy onto his booster seat and ties on his bib. Of course, like every child, little Will does not like everything put before him, but he at least tries a bite of everything, and that make his daddy very proud.

In contrast, Uncle Frederick is rarely concerned with the tastiness or nutritional value of the food he provides for Matty. Often, when Matty is dropped-off at his Uncle Hannibal's for a visit, he comes with his own, packed, lunchbox.   Hannibal suppresses a shudder at the atrocities concealed within its brightly colored plastic confines and takes it from the boy for 'safe keeping.' Typically, it contains nothing more than a "Lunchable" or can of SpaghettiOs with a note:

**Matt's lunch-**  
**He knows how to use**  
**the microwave.**  
**F**

 Hannibal is a courteous uncle, and never criticizes Matty's daddy in front of the little boy. But, Matty, unlike his, sweet, innocent cousin Will, is wily in many unchildlike ways. He knows the food he brings from home ends-up in Uncle Hannibal's outdoor trashcan.

However, Matty doesn't mind; he placidly eats everything Uncle Hannibal serves him. Food doesn't mean much to Matty, and any pickiness he might have entertained before his life with daddy Frederick, has long been 'paddled-out' of him.

Little Will, on the other hand, accustomed as he is to delicious food, has been given the dreaded moniker of "Finicky Eater" by Uncle Frederick. And Uncle Frederick is always on the lookout for new ways to torment and punish little Will out of what he considers "A Very Bad Habit."

 One Saturday, Will is awoken by his daddy's soft morning kiss. His round, blue eyes pop open to find his daddy sitting beside him.

"Good morning sunshine," daddy Hannibal says affectionately as he strokes his sleepy boy's curls off his forehead.

"Good morning daddy," Will says sweetly, then holds his current favorite stuffed animals, Mr. Bear and Olaf, up to his daddy, "Mr. Bear and Olaf say 'Good morning' too daddy," he says, beaming.

Hannibal loves his sweet boy very much. He especially enjoys observing what a good and conscientious parent he is to his large family of stuffed friends which live on his bed. He watches as Will greets each one of them with a hug and kiss.

 "Sweetness," daddy says, and the little boy looks up expectantly, "I have a surprise for you."

 "Are we going to the zoo today?" Will blurts out excitedly.

 Daddy smiles as he takes his boy's little hands into his large ones and kisses his sleep-warmed cheek.

"No, pumpkin, not today, but another nice thing is going to happen," he adds quickly, before his boy's disappointment has a chance to take root.

"You are going to be a very big boy for daddy and bring your cousin Matty a whole container of those tasty blondies we made yesterday. And then, you get to play with him the whole day while Uncle Frederick, babysits you," he says kissing the little rosy face whose plush lips have turned into a pout.

 "How long will I be there daddy?" Will asks, already thinking how many scary, yucky meals he will have to endure. He grabs Mr. Bear and Olaf, squeezing them hard for comfort, as he rests his head onto his daddy's lap.

 "All day, baby boy," Hannibal says, wondering what is going on inside his moppet's head. "Daddy is going to be busy with grown-up errands, so after breakfast, we will go spit-spot out to the car and drive you to uncle's."

"What's the matter angel," he asks, stroking Will's scruffy cheek as he rubs his head against his daddy's stomach, " _Daddy always smells so good_ ," little Will thinks, and sighs.

 "Don't you want to go to Uncle Frederick's home? I think you will have a wonderful time," daddy says, stroking and kissing the curly mop.

 "Yes, daddy, " Will says in a quiet voice but he doesn't sound too certain.

 Hannibal has a good idea of where this new fear of visiting Uncle Frederick's has come from. Hannibal knows it has to do with a recent upset concerning a dinner of mushy vegetables, enemas, and diapers.

But daddy Hannibal is as clever as he is kind, and he has already addressed that problem with Uncle Frederick; thoroughly, and much to the other man's consternation.

 "How about we pack your new swimming suit?" His daddy suggests, snuggling the little body which has climbed onto his lap. "Then perhaps after lunch and naptime, uncle will let you play in the sprinklers," he adds, hoping to entice his little boy who loves any kind of water play.

 "Yes daddy," Will says sadly. He wants to be a good boy and not cause trouble for his daddy, but the fear of uncle's food is a very real one to him. He wishes Matty were here to tell him what to do; Matty always had good ideas of how to help Will get his own way with things.

 "Good boy," daddy praises him, lifting Will's little face up to kiss the tip of his nose, "Now hop like a bunny out of bed and go potty, while daddy picks out your clothes and packs your things."

Will giggles and tries to wiggle his nose like a bunny before hopping off his daddy's lap.

"Don't forget to wash your hands, sweetness," Hannibal reminds him and watches with affection as his boy-bunny hops to the bathroom.

He hears the sound of tinkling in the toilet and then the rush of water down the drain. Daddy Hannibal picks out extra underwear, in case of accidents, shorts, shirt, and the new, "I Like Warm Hugs" Olaf swim trunks.

Humming a little Pooh-Bear-like-hum, little Will comes out of the bathroom for help with dressing. As Hannibal unzips and unsnaps Will's little sleeper, he feels sad to be missing a whole day away from his sweet boy. Will typically indulges his little boy persona only on weekends, so these days are precious bonding times for both little Will and his daddy. But Hannibal is realistic enough to know that the meetings he has scheduled today are not compatible with the carefully managed routines his little one needs and craves.

 " _Well, there it is,"_ he tells himself, as he packs Will's furry dog backpack, " _Fredrick knows now how to take good care of my angel, and Matty will be an attentive playmate_."

 Soon enough, Will is washed, dressed, fed and packed-up for his day away from home. Stored safely in his little backpack, is a whole container of chocolate-chunk blondies to share with his cousin and uncle.

When Little Will was told he would be given charge of distributing this treat, he was over the moon with joy.

Then a naughty idea instantly sprouted in his little head; he would hide the sugary goodies in Matty's room and not share them with Uncle Frederick, " _Not even one teeny, tiny bite, cuz he was so mean to me,"_ Little Will thinks vindictively as he makes his way to his daddy's office.

Little Will waits outside in the waiting room, while daddy informs Randall of their plans. Then, Will is allowed inside to pat Randall's bony head and tell him 'good-bye.' After Randall growls his own 'good-bye',  Little Will takes his daddy's hand, and feeling like a brave solider going off to war, marches out of the house and down the stairs to the car.

 Daddy Hannibal walks Will into Uncle Frederick's home, where, after hugging and kissing his little boy 'goodbye' watches as he happily runs upstairs with his cousin.

 "You still have the binder I gave you concerning Will's needs?" Hannibal asks Frederick.

 "Yes, I have still have it," Frederick sniffs resentfully.

Daddy Hannibal's smile is reminiscent of a shark's toothy grin.

"Good," he says, as he opens the front door," because I'm certain you would not enjoy a repeat of the little reprimand I administered you the last time you took care of my boy," he warns.

Frederick gulps and nods his head in agreement; his bottom is clinching from the memory of Hannibal's last, "little reprimand."  

"Thank you for watching him," Hannibal says courteously and kisses Frederick goodbye.

Frederick closes the door, stops for a moment, then grins, as he limps back to the kitchen. He has a plan in mind which will teach "Willywuss" a lesson while still managing to avoid the wrath of his daddy.

 Upstairs in his cousin's room, little Will is having a grand time playing with Matty and the racing set. They set-up cars for race after race which, somehow, amazingly, little Will always seems to win. The little boys are so intent upon their game, that it is a shock when they hear Uncle Frederick's stern voice calling up the stairs:

"Matt, Will, put away the toys, then come down and wash your hands; lunch is ready."

 All Will's fears about having to eat Uncle Frederick's food come flooding back as he obediently begins putting the cars away into their carrying case. Next to him, Matty is scooping up racing tracks and carelessly tossing them into a corner.

 "Come on Will," the naughty rascal grins, "don't worry about that, dad won't come all the way inside to check on my room, just push them under my bed."

 Will says nothing, simply shrugging his shoulders, as he continues to place each car into their individual slots as though his little life depends upon it.

Matty can tell something is wrong, and squats down next to his little cousin. "What's the matter Willypoo," he asks, worried now, "are you mad at me?" 

Will shakes his head sharply back and forth and the curls around his ears shake too. His little shoulders curl inwards but Matty can see enough of his cousin's face now to know that he is close to tears.

He affectionately rubs his face against Will's shoulder. "Don't cry Pooh Bear," Matty says, softly, stroking his cousin's hot check, "dad will let us play some more after lunch."

 "Boys!!!!" Uncle Frederick's sudden bellow causes both boys to jump with fright.

Will lifts a stricken face to his cousin, but Matty grins back at him to show he isn't afraid; not really.

"Don't make me come up there and get you!" Uncle Frederick warns.

"Coming!" Matty yells.

 "Now he's mad!" Will whispers, a wee tear trickling down his face.

 "Well," says Matty reasonably," let's just hurry and then he won't be mad anymore."

 Will squeezes his eyes shut and another tear trickles down. "It's, just..." he starts, and Matty waits; when Will behaves like this, he has learned he must be patient.

"It's just that..." Will says looking miserable, "I don't like the food Uncle Frederick makes," he finishes tragically.

Matty giggles and Will shoots him a mad look.

"It's not funny," he says hotly, ashamed of his tears, but angry at being laughed at, "And now Uncle Frederick will see I've been crying and he'll call me Willywuss and...and I don't liiike it!"

He wails as another tear follows the last.

 Matty feels badly now that he laughed at his little cousin, and bites his lip, thinking hard.

 "I know!!! " He says, excitedly, "You don't have to eat anything you don't want to, I promise," he says with big-boy assurance.

 Will looks up at his big cousin with a mixture of hope and awe. "But how?" He asks, allowing his cousin to pull him up. "Uncle and daddy say we must eat all the food on our plates so we can grow up healthy and strong," he argues, hanging back a little as Matty pulls him towards the door.

 "Yes," says Matty smiling his warm, lopsided smile, "but just wait, I have a sneaky plan. Just do what I say..." and Matt whispers hurriedly into his little cousin's ear as they make their way down to the kitchen.

Uncle Frederick is waiting impatiently in the kitchen when the boys enter hand-in-hand.

 "Finally," he says then frowns, examining the two flushed and guilty looking little faces," Have you been crying Will?" He asks, and then turns swiftly to Matty, "did you two have a fight?"

 "N...no, dad," Matty says hurriedly," I accidentally stepped on Will's finger when we were cleaning-up." He smiles down at his little cousin, "but I kissed it, and now it's all better."

 Will gasps at his cousin's brazen lie, he doesn't think his own daddy would have believed such a story, but Uncle Frederick just sniffs and turns to open the frig door.

"Well Willypoo needs to toughen up a little," Uncle Frederick says as he gets two juice pouches out of the frig," you can help him with that Matt," he says handing his boy the juices to place on the table.

 Will scowls a little as he waits his turn-in-line at the sink to wash his hands.

Uncle Frederick is always saying things that make him feel silly and stupid. His own daddy never makes him feel that way, and Will feels a stab of homesickness as he pumps liquid soap onto his palm and carefully lathers his hands, just as daddy has taught him.

 "We're waaaaiting!" Uncle Frederick says, and flustered, Will quickly rinses off, grabs a paper towel, and hurriedly dries his hands.

He likes it better with daddy; daddy always tells him that it's better to do a slow, good job, than a fast, messy one.

"Come on," coaxes Matty, patting the seat next to him," you can sit next to me."

Will throws the crumpled paper towel into the garbage can and joins his cousin at the table.

 "Finalmente!," Frederick says, and pours himself a glass of wine, he deserves it, he thinks; taking care of two active boys always makes him a little exhausted.

"Now make certain you eat all your food," he adjures, and Will's little tummy does a flip-flop from nerves. "I don't want to see any leftover crusts."

Will looks nervously at his place setting; Uncle has given him a grown-up plate, made of china, not the plastic trays with little compartments daddy serves him his lunches on.

On his plate he sees: a whole sandwich, not cut into sections, with its crusts still on, half an apple, seeds and all, and the kind of juice pouch Will's daddy doesn't allow him to drink. Hannibal makes all Will's juices at home with his juicer.

 Will slowly lifts his thick sandwich to his mouth and a terrible smell fills his little nose, "What kind of sandwich is this Uncle Frederick?" He asks, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

 "Liverwurst, pickles, lettuce, mustard, and mayonnaise," Uncle Frederick says smugly, and Will's heart drops all the way down to his little velcroed shoes.

Trembling, Will remembers that the last time he lied to Uncle to get out of eating one of his meals it had ended badly. "W _hat did Matty say I should do_?" he thinks, and looks imploringly over at his big cousin.

 "I think Will has an all-er-gee to 'liver-worst', Matty says, squeezing Will's knee under the table as a warning to keep quiet.

 "Nonsense," Uncle Frederick says frowning, but instantly reconsiders his stance, because, "Willywuss" does, indeed have a legitimate allergy to pineapple and, " _Lord knows what else,"_ he thinks.

He sighs heavily, and decides to err on the side of caution.

He casts a sour look at the frightened little boy, "Well Willywuss," he says unkindly, "eat your fruit for now, while I look and see if liverwurst is on the list of things your daddy says you must avoid."

Uncle Frederick pushes himself up from the table leaning heavily on his cane as he grumbles to himself under his breath. He limps out of the kitchen to look for the binder Hannibal created after the 'Veggie Dinner' fiasco.

 "Now!!!" Matty says, to Will who looks nervously over his shoulder before handing Matty the sandwich off his plate.

Will watches in horror as his cousin attempts to cram the whole thing into his mouth.

Matty's cheeks are bulging, and his eyes are watering from the effort of eating the horrible sandwich so quickly.

Will feels a queasy feeling in his tummy as he watches Matty struggle, so he averts his eyes as he timidly nibbles his apple section.

" _I'm not gonna eat the seeds_ ," he thinks rebelliously, " _even if it means I get a spanking; because I don't want an apple tree to grow in my belly_!"

Then Will sneaks a glance over at Matty who is still valiantly chewing away at Will's sandwich and takes a cautious sip of his juice pouch, " _Yuck!"_ He thinks," _this doesn't even taste like juice!"_

 "Are you OK?" He whispers to Matty who is bright red in the face after swallowing the last bites of Will's sandwich and is now busily sucking down a juice pouch.

 "I'm OK," Matty lisps finally, but he doesn't sound OK, as he looks down, bleakly, at the remaining sandwich on his plate.

 "Matty?" Will whispers fearfully, as he watches his cousin bravely tackle the second, icky sandwich. "Here," he says softly, pushing his juice pouch over, "you can have mine too."

 Matty nods, his mouth too full to speak, then to Will's horror, he hears the sound of his Uncle's cane thumping back down along the corridor.

Uncle Frederick is returning from his office, muttering to himself in Spanish as he flips through a binder labeled, "All About Will."

"Well, Willypoo," he begins, as he enters the kitchen, flipping through the tabbed sections," I knew I didn't see liverwurst on the list..." he stops when he notices Will's plate is empty now except for the apple core.

Then his sharp eyes dart over to Matty, noticing his little monkey's red face, and two, rather than one, juice pouches at his place setting.

"Matt," he says sternly, "why are you so red in the face? And why do you have Will's juice pouch?"

 Will trembles in his seat; he is a terrible liar but he feels compelled to try and help his cousin. "I ate my sandwich Uncle," he says," but...but I wasn't thirsty so I said Matty could have mine."

 "Humph," says, Uncle, disappointed that Will proved to be so reasonable about the sandwich.

He limps to the counter and tosses down the binder. "So why are you so red in the face young man?"He asks, yanking one of Matty's ears which stick-out handily from his head for just such ear-pullings.

Matty rolls his eyes, but says nothing, as he chews and chews the awful sandwich.

 Will gasps with fright, but loyalty to Matty makes him brave, "I told him a knock-knock joke Uncle Frederick," he says, "and he was laughing so hard he turned all red."

Matty has finished the second horrible sandwich now and is drinking Will's juice pouch so quickly, his checks are sunken-in from the effort.

Will cocks his little head endearingly at his Uncle, "Do you want me to tell you it too Uncle Frederick?" Will asks.

 'No!" Frederick says, a little too loudly, then pats the little boy on the head saying, " No, Will, that is very kind, but I don't need to hear it now."

 Matty eyes are fixed on his plate, as he munches his apple, looking a little green around the gills.

 "You did a good job eating your lunch Willypoo," Frederick praises, and Will squirms with a guilty conscience. "You used to such be a fussy boy about food, I'm glad to see you are outgrowing that. Now, would you like some ice cream for dessert?" Frederick asks.

"No thank you Uncle," Will says sadly, his loyalty to Matty and his ordeal making him feel he doesn't deserve the treat, "I'm full," he lies then hears his tummy rumble in protest.

Luckily, for little Will, Uncle Frederick's hearing is not nearly as good as his daddy's, because his uncle merely shrugs and sits down to finish his wine.

His own meal is waiting for him in the refrigerator; take-out from a vegan Indian restaurant. The boys' meal of liverwurst was simply a way to torment his little guest.

"May we be excused?" Will asks, as he wipes his mouth, and folds his paper napkin the way daddy has taught him.

He thinks about the blondies still stored in his doggie backpack and a little grin dances across his face.

He looks over at Matty who is done now, but looking like he might throw-up at any moment. Little Will's anxiety for his cousin returns.

 "Yes," Uncle Frederick says, "you may play out in the backyard for half an hour. I'll call you when its nap time," he says, taking the plates and stacking them in the sink.

 "Thank you Uncle Frederick," Will says while Matt, uncharacteristically silent, gets up and pushes his chair in.

"Let's go Matty," Will says, gently taking the bigger boy's hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

They pass through the living room, and out the French doors that lead onto the patio. "Are you going to throw-up?" Will whispers after the door is closed behind them.

 Matty doesn't say a word, just suddenly pulls away from Will and runs to the lilac bushes where he begins to violently heave.

Will looks from his cousin back to the house; he wonders if he should get Uncle Frederick.

Whenever little Will has a tummy upset, his daddy always makes him special tea and runs him a warm bath; then he carries him to bed and gives him a back rub until he falls asleep.

Will's anxious thoughts are curtailed by Matty stumbling back and weakly slumping down onto a lounge chair.

 "Matty?" Will asks tentatively, sitting down, squashed-up, against his big cousin, "Is your tummy all better now?"

Matty snuggles against the warm, little body which is pressing up against him so appealingly.

Then the little imp which lives in Matty's head, snickers wickedly, and 'snap', just like that, Matty has a splendid plan.

 "I'm OK," he says bravely, "I just want to rinse my mouth out with the hose."

Little Will is not allowed to play with the hose at his own home, so he watches with fearful trepidation as Matty turns the facet on full blast, and lifts the gushing spout up to his mouth. Predictably, Matty loses control of the nozzle and geysers of cold water soak his face and body.

Startled and scared, Will jumps up from the chair, "Oh, no!" He says as Matty drops the hose and hurries to shut off the water.

But it is already too late; Matty is soaked through and through.

He sloshes over to Will who is wringing his little hands with worry.

The last time Will was naughty and played in the rain, he ended up just as wet as Matty, and his daddy gave him a really, really bad punishment.

Will's little lip trembles from the memory.

 "Oh no, Matty!" Will squeaks, "You're all wet!"

 "I...I knooow, and I'mmm freeeezing," Matty chatters through clenched teeth," I...I...wiiiiish I knewww...a...waaay to get warm," he says plaintively, his thin, little body shaking in earnest now.

 Will's cornflower blue eyes fill with sympathetic tears.

 Matty grins.

 "I knooow Will," Matty says excitedly, "Let's aaask my dad if we caaan take a bath together! It wiill maaake me warm... and ittt...willll make mmmy belly feeel betttter too!" he says very proud of his brilliant idea.

The image of his little cousin, naked,and slippery in a warm bubbly bath serves to perk up more than just Matty's spirits; his wicked, little weenie is becoming longer and stiffer.

 "Yeah!!!" Little Will says happily, unaware of Matty's hidden agenda, "then I can wear my new swimsuit!"

 Matty's cheeky grin slides off his face.

 "It's too cold to play in the sprinklers anyway," Will says, too innocent to understand what is really going on inside his naughty cousin's head.

"I'll go ask Uncle," he says, and runs back inside the house before Matty has a chance to say another word.

 His clever plan gone up in smoke, Matty winces as his tummy spasms and he feels another hot fountain of vomit rise in his throat.

Grimly, he pushes down on his naughty weenie, and makes his way to the lilac bush, hoping to finally rid himself of the last of the icky sandwiches.


End file.
